


Married

by Babybuckleydiaz



Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Married Buddie, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybuckleydiaz/pseuds/Babybuckleydiaz
Summary: prompt:  Newly Married!Buddie fic where it's the first week or so back since they got married, and Buck starts to notice how different working at the 118 is now that he's married. With a lot of both of them, during random parts of the day, looking down at the ring on their fingers, like it still hasn't quite fully sunk in that he's really married.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 254





	Married

“I can’t believe we’re actually married.” Eddie, who had been scrolling on his phone, looking up when he heard his husband’s voice speak suddenly, Buck was leaning on the couch beside him, leaning into his side as he looked down on the wedding band that was on his finger; eyes glued to the silver ring with something akin to fascination. Eddie smiled softly as he put his phone down, reaching his arm out and placing it around the younger man’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his partner’s temple with a small smile of his own. _‘You’re so damn adorable.’_ Eddie thought about saying that out loud, just to see the light flush that would paint the other’s cheeks at the words but he doesn’t; he keeps them to himself to treasure on moments like this.

“We’ve been married for a week now, baby.” Laughs Eddie, and Buck lifts his gaze to shift to his husband’s face. Buck feels giddy on the inside, beyond happy that he is now able to refer to the man that he loves as his husband. He narrows his eyes, knowing that his loved one was paying him out about the amount of times that he has caught the other staring at the ring on his finger with a gaze of wonder. “I know that, I guess it still hasn’t sunk in yet.” He admits and Eddie nods his head, able to understand what Buck is saying and how he is feeling about this all; he’s still amazed that he finally got to marry the man that he loved. Sometimes he’ll be laying there in bed at night, Buck against his side and just smile in the dark room; he was holding his husband in his arms. Someone who loved him unconditionally and someone he loved with everything he had in his heart.

“I never thought I would get married, ya know.” Buck speaks up after a moment of silence, and Eddie isn’t able to help the frown that appears on his face at the words that he had heard. He’s confused, anyone would be lucky to have Buck as their husband; he’s beyond loving and caring. Hell, Eddie would easily dub him the perfect husband.

“Why’s that, sweetheart?” Implored Eddie, his tone soft as Buck looked up at him at the same time that he shrugged his shoulders that was followed by a moment of silence between the two husbands. “I guess I just never thought I would find someone I wanted to spend my life with.” It’s simply said, and Eddie is once again able to understand what his husband is saying when he speaks. “But then I met you, and well; you obviously proved me wrong.” Laughed the blonde with a happy expression openly on his face, eyes falling from Eddie’s face to land on the ring on his finger once more, for the tenth time that day.

“You guys are so disgustingly cute.” That was a new voice that had entered, both of the men looking up to see Hen walking towards them with a smug expression of her own. Eddie rolls his eyes at her friend, taking a moment to flip her off as she laughed in response. “Seriously, Karen and I are supposed to be the cutest couple. Knock it off.” She plops down onto the seat by the kitchen table, a moment later they all heard the sound of Chimney’s voice as he bolted up the stairs.

“Ey, how are the newlyweds? You liking married life, Buckley?” Chimney’s bright and happy tone makes Buck chuckle in turn, nodding his head the moment that the question left his friend’s lips. “Yeah, he keeps staring at his ring.” Eddie responds for him, and with an annoyed yet playful expression as he reaches down and jabs two fingers into his husband’s side, being rewarded with a loud yelp and the other shifting away. “Oi, you little shit!” Announces Eddie as he turns his body, about to do the same notion back that Buck was already preparing for when Bobby’s voice breaks through to them.

“Alright children, break it up.” Their Captain laughs as he moves over, walking passed and playfully kicking Buck’s leg of the couch before he began to make dinner for the firehouse. “Wanna give me a hand here, kiddo?” No one had to look up to know that the question was being directed at their blonde friend, who didn’t want a second after the words were said to jump to his feet happily. With a bounce in his step that everyone loves to see, he joins his Captain in making food; the two of them talking amongst themselves as they worked. “You know, the first time I was married I was the exact same as you, son. I couldn’t believe I was actually married.” Bobby speaks suddenly, eyes soft and loving as he looks at the man he loves as a son who has a beaming on his smile.

Bobby loved seeing his team this happy, seeing them carefree and not drowning in the grief that this job forced them to endure.

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s fully hit me yet. I’m actually a married man, now.”

Bobby doesn’t bother with a response to the words, instead he just reaches over and ruffles the blonde hair with a chuckle. Glaring playfully, Buck bats his hands away with a complaint on his lips that Bobby doesn’t really catch.

\-------------------

“You fucking idiot! What the hell were you thinking?” Eddie doesn’t flinch away from Buck as the younger man yells at him in the middle of the firehouse. He doesn’t flinch back because he can see the tears sliding down his cheeks, which are flushed in anger, and the fear that was still written all over his face. Yeah, Buck was angry right now, but Eddie understood that it was from nearly losing the man that he loved. He understood that fear because he felt it every single time they had a shift together, after every call where he thinks about all the things that could have gone wrong. Instead, Eddie doesn’t say anything as he pulls his husband into his arms, shushing him with a quiet voice and his hand stocking soothing motions on his back.

“We’ve been married two weeks! I thought I was already going to lose you!”

“I know, but I’m still here. You had my back, and I’m okay.”

Bobby had forced Hen and Chimney to leave to give the two men their privacy, he himself giving them a concerned look before he too let them alone. And both of the men were so thankful that they didn’t have the prying eyes of their team to witness this, but they also could have chosen to do this when they got home. They shouldn’t though, shouldn’t let the fear and anger simmer for longer than what was necessary.

“Two weeks, Eddie! You fucking asshole.” Buck is no longer yelling, but instead his voice breaks as he pulls away from his husband, looking down on the ring on his finger and taking a deep breath. Eddie knows that it’s helping him to calm down, so he takes the other’s hand in his so that Buck can see both of their rings. Buck ends up taking Eddie’s hand and twisting the ring around as he manages to calm his breathing, Eddie helping him through it without even using any words.   
  
“I can’t promise I won’t do it again, baby. This is our job and we know the dangers that come with it.” Eddie says unprompted and Buck deflates as he reluctantly nods his head in agreement, because this was something that he already knew. “I-I know, I know that.” His voice is still horribly shaking, but Eddie is able to see how much he has calmed down now that he’s gotten that short moment to yell his feelings. “But you need to know that I will always fight like hell to come back to you and Chris. Okay? I will always fight my hardest because I know you will too.”

Eddie pauses for a moment, eyes looking so deeply at Buck when he other finally lifts his gaze to look at him. “I have a family I need to come back home to, I have you guys who need me. So I will always fight like fucking hell to come back.” Finishes Eddie, and Buck searches his eyes like he’s looking for something that Eddie isn’t saying; but after a beat of silence he sighs as he nods his head.

“You’re still an asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen ya'll i love married buddie sm  
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.
> 
> also, please feel free to request something at my tumblr account @babybuckleydiaz.  
> i really love writing these right now, they're so fun and help with self isolation
> 
> aight, stay safe guys!


End file.
